nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Nettie Machete
Nettie Machete is a character roleplayed by [https://www.twitch.tv/netsirk netsirk]. Introduction Nettie is a melodramatic member of the EMS who is prone to dragging others into her romantic misadventures when she is off-duty. She is in a hot and cold relationship with Dr. Tracy Martell '''who she regularly sees while working her shift. As of September 10th, she was promoted to the position of Paramedic. Nettie is currently broken and alone. '''Relationship with Dr. Martell Nettie and Tracy are constantly at odds over slight misunderstandings, much to the exasperation of their friends and co-workers. It's generally agreed upon by both parties that they need chaperones for their dates as they're likely to kill each other if they're left alone for too long. Despite their often abrasive relationship, they both care deeply for each other and have expressed their affection via extreme cases of highly possessive jealousy when they're 'brakked'. This includes stunts like "going straight", framing a potential suitor with vehicular manslaughter, bribing members of various gangs to gossip about each other, threatening to stab romantic interests with dirty syringes, and lying about dating other people to make each other jealous. The First Chaperoned Date For their first date, Nettie wanted to do something that would show off her bad girl side for Tracy and she received some ill-fated advice to stage a robbery/kidnapping to impress her. Despite running the idea past [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']] and being advised not to do it, Nettie went forward with the plan when she happened across [[Mia Mersion|'Mia Mersion']] and [[Ryan Parker|'Ryan Parker']] while they were in the Pillbox lobby. Mia and Ryan coordinated a plan to take Tracy and Nettie on a tour of the harbor at which point Nettie would take the keys for the boat at gunpoint and go joyriding with Tracy. This plan quickly fell apart as after Nettie stole the speedboat Tracy pointed out that they were no longer chaperoned. This caused Nettie to turn the boat around and kidnap Mia and Ryan, much to their confused dismay. Fortunately, the date ended without anyone dying, despite Nettie at one point attempting to abandon Tracy at sea during an argument. 'Brakked' At some point, Tracy got it in her head that she should test how faithful Nettie was. This led to her paying local stripper, Dee Mented, to seduce Nettie with a lapdance. Little did Nettie know that Tracy was waiting in a nearby booth to spy on her. Unfortunately, the poor acoustics of the room led Tracy to believe that Nettie was, "chowing on her leather cheerio" which ended up causing a massive fallout between the couple the following workday. The conversation ended with Tracy declaring the couple 'Brakked'. Eventually, the two ended up signing a contract to un-brakk but not before Nettie had already spent a week playing the field with both male and female suitors. The contract went through several revisions before Tracy finally agreed to the stipulation that she take Nettie on a second date and that they apologize to each other. The Second Brakk Shortly after getting back together Tracy took several days off. During this period Nettie continued spending time with suitors she had courted during the previous brakk. On the day Tracy returned to work, the couple got into a heated exchanged over an illegally parked car in front of Pillbox and Nettie let slip that she had been seeking out attention from other women in Tracy's absence. The ensuing argument ended with Tracy declaring the couple brakked again. Additional Relationships The 'Not-Dates' Being a bit of a flirt, Nettie had no shortage of romantic attention during her initial brakk with Tracy. This led to her getting into numerous mini-dates with various women across Los Santos. Despite officially getting back with Tracy, Nettie would continue spending time with some of these women. Most notable among them were [[April Thompson|'April Thompson']], [[Katherine Kaspar|'Katherine 'Kitkat' Kaspar']], [[Ester Strong|'Ester Strong']], and [[Daphne Tillamuck|'Daphne Tillamuck']]. April Thompson April is a purple-haired motorcyclist whom Nettie has hung out with on multiple occasions. April's vehicle of choice has made her a rather vulnerable target for kidnappers who are looking for hostages for their bank heists in the city, because of this April has turned to Nettie for emotional support on a few occasions. After a particularly nasty day where April was taken hostage twice in a row and robbed for all of her valuables, Nettie took April up to the quarry to watch a demolition derby that was being hosted by Jordan Steele. Katherine 'Kitkat' Kaspar Katherine, or 'Kitkat' as Nettie calls her, is an aficionado of the supernatural who fancies herself a ghost hunter. Her sweet and friendly demeanor quickly won Nettie over as a friend and the pair ended up spending quite a bit of free time together both during ride alongs and while Nettie is off duty. The two would later grow closer after spending an evening together bonding over a ghost story, reciting poetry, and discussing Tracy's toxic behavior. Nettie would later surprise Kitkat by asking her out on an official date. At the end of their first official date, Kitkat surprised Nettie by asking her to be her girlfriend. The official status of this relationship was shortlived, however, as the following day Kitkat would go on a date with [[Jerry Callow|'Jerry Callow']] to the grand opening of [[Zee Mathers|'Zee Mathers']]' new restaurant. An act which would enrage Nettie once she found out; as she had planned on taking Kitkat there on a second date that very same day. The event ended with Nettie declaring the couple brakked and that she didn't want Kitkat contacting her ever again. Daphne Tillamuck A member of the Bondi Boys Motorcycle Club, Daphne has a reputation of being a 'nice' bad girl. She initially won Nettie over with her casual flirting wherein she would regularly greet Nettie with the line, "Hello, beautiful." Due to the nature of Daphne's lifestyle, the two frequently run into each other while Nettie was on-call as an EMT. Nettie removed Daphne from her list of suitors after Daphne suggested she consider exploring open relationships. Ester Strong Another member of the Bondi Boys Motorcycle Club, Ester is a clumsy and somewhat uncoordinated girl who has a notorious reputation for being a poor driver. Nettie initially met Ester outside of Pillbox and offered to help her work through some of her socially awkward habits. Nettie stopped pursuing Ester when she began dating Jake Clark. Despite this, they continued being friends. Relationship with Kizzy Kizzy Neveah is Nettie's former therapist and best friend. Despite knowing that Kizzy was straight, Nettie developed a romantic interest in her because she felt Kizzy was one of the few people in the city who truly understood her. Nettie and Kizzy eventually had a falling out when Kizzy committed a HIPAA violation and gossiped to her coworkers about something Nettie told her in confidence. The incident caused Nettie to cut all ties with Kizzy, going as far as hiring Jean Steele to perform a breakup song for Kizzy to signify the end of their friendship. A month passed before Nettie eventually tried reaching out to Kizzy after finding out she had been fired from Pillbox and developed a crack addiction. Nettie would eventually meet Jessie Skid, another former patient of Kizzy, and together they'd team up to try to and puzzle out what happened to Kizzy. Quotes * "Remember me as I once was." * "I've been prepared to die for years." * "I am mostly alive, but partly dead." * "I have negative friends." * "I am many things..." * "That's right, you did this." * "You see... the thing is..." * "I'm the vest fairy." * "Dammit, I didn't have a death poem prepared!" Trivia * After having her sternum crushed during a hit-and-run accident, Nettie no longer has ribs. * Nettie first asked Tracy out on AOL instant messenger. * Nettie's AOL username is: Nettie123XL5. * Nettie is a virgin. * Nettie is a Scientologist. * Nettie owns a Rhapsody and a Glendale. * Nettie is a Gemini, though she claims to be a Pisces. * Nettie has a somewhat fatalistic sense of humor and will frequently make casual jokes regarding her own mortality to herself. A habit that regularly causes concern among her friends and co-workers. * Nettie has slowly assimilated many of Tracy's personal idioms and catchphrases since they started dating. * "Brakked", sometimes spelled "brak'd", is a slang-term for breakup which originates from Tracy. Its initial usage was cause for concern as Nettie wasn't sure what it meant, "-but it sure does sound bad." * Nettie tends to find possessiveness incredibly attractive, particularly in women who she already has a crush on. This has led to her frequently pining for Tracy's jealous outbursts when they're apart. * Nettie has an affinity for poetry and has been known to read 'death poems' to patients who die in her care. * Tracy claims that Nettie's chest and butt are square and blocky, much like the 2009 video game Minecraft. * The thought of openly expressing physical intimacy has caused her to flee from a conversation on several occasions. She has made progress, though, as she at one point touched hands with Tracey while they were both wearing gloves. * Despite being friends with most of the staff at Pillbox, Nettie has a firm stance that her co-workers aren't family. * Nettie has suffered several traumatic brain injuries over the years, the most recent being when she tripped over a barrier and fell 100ft into the lower Pillbox parking lot. * Nettie is notoriously bad with remembering names. She frequently lists contacts in her phone under nicknames that she makes up on the spot, a practice that has come back to bite her on numerous occasions. * Prior to asking Tracy out, Nettie created a Sims 4 family and lived out a fantasy of being married to her in-game. Something which she never confessed to Tracy in real life. * Nettie has a collection of unclaimed teeth which she keeps on her person, just in case she ever needs a transplant due to the cavities she's gained from copious Mountain Dew consumption. * In hopes of reducing the number of calls EMS gets flooded with, Nettie began donating body armor to the citizens of Los Santos and calling herself the "Vest Fairy". * Ever since her breakup with Kitkat, Nettie has sported a semi-permanent smudged mascara look. A side effect of crying to herself in the Pillbox parking lot every morning before starting her shift. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:EMS/Doctors